


Die loving or let love die

by XLayrisX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Deep feelings, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Help, I'm crying, M/M, Too much sadness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLayrisX/pseuds/XLayrisX
Summary: The world is facing a new disease, one that can turn a beautiful feeling like love into flowers growing inside the infected. Those flowers represent the feelings of the person.The cause? Unrequited LoveOnly the most important cities in the world have hospitals that perform surgeries, but they are extremely expensive. However, when they remove the flowers, they remove feelings too.So, when two boys from a small town like Miyagi start to feel the effects of this disease, what are they going to do?It's to die loving or let love die.





	Die loving or let love die

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this idea came out of nowhere and here it is. Actually, I cried while writing this.
> 
> Ok, first fanfic, so thanks for reading, but I have to say that this is soooooo sad.
> 
> Continue anyways ^^'

The world is now victim of a brand new disease, one that is capable of destroying people from de inside. This illness causes an extremely painful process, in which flowers and spines start to grow in the lungs of the affected. Everyday, they start to cough the petals of those flowers, and the pain it causes is relatable to a dagger climbing through the throat.

 

The scientists named the disease “Hanahaki”, but its origins are still unknown. It just happened so suddenly. Millions of cases of a rare epidemic sickness were reported.

 

The cure is a truly expensive procedure, basically because it still is an unknown disease, and only the most advanced cities in the world have the necessary equipment to perform a surgery.

 

It sounds like a nightmare, doesn’t it? Well, let me tell you, this awful condition is caused by one of the most common situations...

 

Unrequited love

 

Examinations of the epidemic have concluded in an answer to the cause. The ones affected are trapped in an unilateral love story. The flowers that grow are the representation of those feelings that are stuck in the chest of the victim.

 

This disease is mortal. Everyday, the pain grows, and the suffering is no longer bearable. The poor soul is just destined to die in the cruel arms of the dark side of love.

 

But if they actually manage to perform the surgery of extraction, all those feelings disappear. They are banished forever. The person will no longer feel anything for the person who was responsible of them getting sick.

 

That is the price to save your life.

 

Now, this is the story of two infected boys, who’ll have to make the most difficult choice of their lives. All depends on how deeply in love they are.

 

So, let’s hear about this truly tragic story.

 

 

•

•

•

 

 

 

With the news of the Hanahaki all over the world, Hinata was now comprehending his strange condition.

 

A few weeks ago, his best friend, Kageyama Tobio, announced his relationship with the one who was his most admired senpai. The one who was known as “The Grand King”

 

_Oikawa Tooru._

 

At first statement, Shouyou felt happy for them, but he knew that something was wrong. When the dark haired boy said that, Hinata felt an intense pain in his heart, like a stabbing. Back then, he was oblivious, but now, he was starting to worry.

 

Two days later, he felt dizzy. He was in his home, so he went to the bathroom to try to spit out, but something that he never expected happened.

 

Hinata was in front of the mirror, coughing, but it felt different. A harsh sensation was crawling up his throat. He coughed again, just to see how daisy petals were falling from inside his mouth. Shouyou watched in horror those petals. They landed in the sink, just there, like some ridiculous dream.

 

Hinata was truly scared. He felt his chest heavy, and tired.

 

It was just so unreal. Covered in total fear, Shouyou started to cry in silence, not knowing what has happening.

 

•

 

The next day, he began his research. Tv, internet, those were the places were he found information. At first, he didn’t seem to totally believe it, but the symptoms were just the same...

 

_He indeed, was now sick with the Hanahaki disease._

 

When did those feelings started? He didn’t know, but it was just a very hard to swallow reality. What now? He lived in Miyagi, a very small town. It was imposible that they had a hospital where they could treat him.

 

So, what was he going to do?

 

“It’s just a nightmare... a really bad dream” He tried to convince himself, but he knew this was real. Every day, every hour, the orange haired boy started to cough those petals. They were as white as snow itself, the color of innocence and purity, just as the love that he had for Kageyama.

 

•

•

•

 

At the other side of the coin, we had Iwaizumi Hajime, the childhood friend of Oikawa. He also received the news of the relationship between Tooru and Tobio.

 

—Hmm, good for you then.— He answered to the setter.

 

—So mean Iwa-Chan! That’s not a way to show your happiness!— Said Oikawa, gaining nothing more than a punch to his elbow.

 

—Shut up Trashykawa.— Iwaizumi continued walking, without saying another word.

 

•

 

Now, the strong and confident ace of Seijoh was alone in his room, cursing everything out there.

 

Damn, he had been in love with that bastard since they were kids. All those memories were like a golden age. Iwaizumi knew that Tooru could be very annoying, but that boy had something special. No matter how angry Hajime was with Oikawa, he would always forgive him.

 

Their best friend relationship continued, and now, they were together in Seijoh. Iwaizumi was considering the idea of telling Oikawa his feelings, but then, all his plans collapsed and turned into dust.

 

Now, he was affronting the defeat, but in a very different way of volleyball’s.

 

_He had lost the battle for Oikawa Tooru’s love._

 

Anger, sadness, and a lot of other feelings were rushing through Hajime’s heart. He was just there, laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling, with a very awful sensation spreading all over his body.

 

It was at that moment when he experienced the horrible pain. Suddenly, his chest started to ache. The feeling was just as if a million thorns were growing inside him.

 

Iwaizumi stood up, obviously scared of what was happening. His eyes started crying as he began to cough furiously.

 

Just to see how orange rose petals were blooming and falling trough his mouth.

 

“Oh my god...” Thought Iwaizumi. He had seen the news before, and this was clearly a huge problem.

 

He was just another victim of that new disease, the one with the flower thing. Now, was he ruined? Was this the end?

 

No, Hajime hates to feel that he can’t do anything. He would manage to somehow get rid of these damn stupid flowers.

 

_He would, no matter how._

 

•

•

•

 

The situation was getting worse for both Hinata and Iwaizumi. The happy couple of setters had no intention to end their love, an as the days passed, the two affected were getting more and more sick.

 

In the case of Hinata, he smiled less often. All of his friends and family noticed this, but he would never why.

 

Every smile looked empty, just a mask.

 

How could love, a beautiful and truly happy feeling, turn into this? Just a reminding that your hopes and dreams with your loved one would remain as dreams.

 

It could be just that, but the problem was that the flowers hurt. A lot.

 

_Those white Daisy petals were not as white as they were before._

 

As time passed, when those tiny flowers were out, they were stained in blood. The coughing was not a joke anymore, it was terrible.

 

Hinata wondered that if loving a person could be so bad. Like, we don’t choose who to love... it just happens.

 

So, why does he have to deal with this? His only sin was to fall innocently in love with his best friend.

 

•

 

Only one month had passed, but Shouyou felt it as a hundred years.

 

Even so, he managed to continue. He kept playing volleyball as always, but every time he looked at Kageyama, the pain in his chest manifested again.

 

To worse up things, today they were going to have a practice match against Seijoh, so the mood of the short player was not as great as always.

 

So, the team started to get into the bus to go to visit the neighbor’s school.

 

At first, Hinata considered sitting with Tobio, but he knew it would be a bad idea since the situation.

 

So, he jumped to be next to Noya and Tanaka. The were shouting and playing during all the trip.

 

Kageyama looked a little upset when he saw Hinata didn’t sit with him, but he didn’t complain either. He spent the time looking through the window.

 

A few moments later, Karasuno arrived. The Aoba Johsai team was already there waiting for them.

 

—Yahhooo! Hello boys! Hello to you too Tobio-chan!— Oikawa greeted, focusing more in Kageyama, waving at him happily.

 

Hinata looked with sadness in his eyes how the dark haired setter blushed and greeted back.

 

•

 

—Trashykawa, stop being so lovey dovey.— Iwaizumi spiked a ball directly to the head of Tooru, who started to pretend to be crying.

 

Hajime ignores this and proceeded to guide Karasuno to the court. At the same time, he was observing the crows. He noticed how the shrimp was not as cheerful as always, which was rare.

 

Iwizumi was a ver strong person, so he wouldn’t let anything concerning him to be noticed, so he was acting normal. No one could know what was happening to him.

 

—Sugawara-san, I’m going to the bathroom.— Hajime heard Hinata talking. The vice-captain smiled, letting the short boy go.

 

The ace of Seijoh entered the bathroom too, but he was not spying, instead, he had the urge to get rid of those stupid ass flowers, they were as persistent as always.

 

He crossed the bathroom door and went directly to the sink and with a lot of very angry noises, a bunch of orange petals came out, along with huge blood spits. If someone hears, he could invent something, but the only one there was Karasuno’s #10, and he was probably easy to fool.

 

But the surprise came when Hinata came out of the bathroom cabin. Hajime turned to look, but the thing he saw was definitely unexpected.

 

Hinata also had a bloody tissue in his hand, which was full of tiny flowers. The eyes of the small middle blocker looked like if he was crying a few minutes earlier.

 

—What happened to you...?— Asked Iwaizumi in concern. Was it possible that the tiny crow was in his same situation?

 

—I...I’m fine...— Answered Hinata, trying to sound as he was just resting.

 

—So who it was? Look, I sorta know what’s up, so the question would be who.— Iwaizumi sighed, turned to the sink and took one bunch of his own petals. Then, he turned the water on to get rid of the blood there.

 

He showed those orange rose petals to Shouyou. The other one was surprised to see them. Then, the younger one frowned in sadness.

 

—It was Kageyama. You know? I can’t hate him. Even if I’m condemned, I can’t. It’s just...— Hinata was trying to hold back tears. His fists were tense.

 

—So that’s it... Well, we might be in a really similar case...— Seijoh’s ace face filled with a bit of sadness too.

 

—Mine was Oikawa. That annoying brat...— Iwaizumi buffed a little bit.

 

—So...— Hinata looked to Hajime’s eyes. Both of them were being attacked with feelings and surprise.

 

So, they were the other side of the coin. While Tooru and Tobio stayed together, they were the shadows that would never meet the light, slowly getting more and more darker.

 

The two players locked the entrance for a second so that they couldn’t be interrupted. Iwaizumi, who was the calmest, helped Hinata to calm down. The match was about to start, so they didn’t want anyone else to see them like these.

 

 

_It was now a secret that only them knew. Just them._

 

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Since that day, when Hinata bumped with Iwaizumi, they asked each other how were they. Both were growing as a little more close friends. After all, they were the only ones who could understand.

 

The talks didn’t took too much time, but they really helped them to continue.

 

 

_Until Iwaizumi found something interesting._

 

 

—You know Hinata, I... have to tell you something...— The dark haired boy seemed to be about to tell a bad news, so Shouyou got tense.

 

—What is it...?— Asked Hinata with doubt.

 

—I was searching for something to cure us, and I actually found one last chance.— Iwaizumi tried to sound the most relaxed and serious possible.

 

—Whoah, really? That’s great!— Said the small boy, smiling, but actually, a strange feeling grew in his heart. According to his research, the only cure had the side effect that all feelings were eliminated along with the disease...

 

—But it has a problem...— Hajime’s voice turned into a more dark tune... even with a bit of... worry?

 

—What is it?— Hinata didn’t know what was going on.

 

—There’s actually a doctor here in Miyagi who can do the surgery. But the problem is that he only can do one. He doesn’t have the resources to perform two... I said it was an emergency... but that’s wat he said. The only way would be to visit him in Tokyo, where he works... but it’s way too expensive. So... it is now or never...— Hajime looked sad, so Hinata.

 

Only one? So... one of them wouldn’t make it? This was the most horrible situation ever. It’s like everything is falling down.

 

—I had to inform you this. It’s just... this is really difficult.— Iwaizumi hugged Hinata, like saying...

 

 

_“I’m sorry”_

 

 

But Hinata stood up, looking at Iwaizumi.

 

—I’ll let you know my answer tomorrow. I have to think for a minute.— Said Shouyou, and immediately turn back and started to run home.

 

With every step tears came out, some ones leaving a trail in his face, others going away with the wind.

 

•

 

So there he was, sitting in front of his window. The night sky seem to be full of stars, maybe more than other days. The moon was also magnificent, shining in that black and blue sky.

 

Hinata, however, was just thinking in what Iwaizumi said. Actually, the idea of being finally free of the love’s pain was a little strange to Shouyou.

 

I mean, the poor tiny boy didn’t want to stop loving. Like he said to Iwaizumi in the bathroom that day, he couldn’t hate Tobio.

 

Every moment with that setter, every time. He knew he was so deeply in love that there’s no way back.

 

Even if there are sometimes where he feels that the flowers won’t let him breathe; even if he feels how his throat is full of scratches and it hurts even when he drinks water; even if his friends and family, especially his sister are worrying for him; even if he knows that this is the end...

 

 

_He still chooses love above all._

 

 

It’s just he can’t let go. Maybe he’s selfish, maybe not. The only thing he knows is that he wants to continue. His most deep feelings are like a fire inside, but he will let the fire spread all over him.

 

 

_Just to stay loving til the end._

 

 

•

•

•

 

The same place of yesterday. Waiting for Hinata to answer.

 

Iwaizumi really felt sorry for everything. Why does only one has the chance? It’s unfair.

 

But Iwaizumi actually wants to continue, even if all his feelings towards Tooru will be gone.

 

It was enough. Since childhood, he loved Oikawa. Years and years of support and love.

 

So, when all of his hopes with him fell down, what was the point of love now?

 

He would always be there for Oikawa, it’s true. He can’t let him down, but this horrible pain was just too much.

 

Stop breathing, rose thorns hurting him every day. Blood spits.

 

 

_Enough_

 

 

All of that will disappear. He just wants to be happy. If his love was destined to end him, then Hajime will end love. As simple as that.

 

 

He saw Hinata in the distance, getting close. 10 steps, and they were in front of each other.

 

When Iwaizumi was about to speak, Hinata’s voice interrupted him.

 

—I won’t accept surgery. Is all yours. I wish you luck, but I’m staying like this. I can’t deny my feelings, so I will drown with them.— Shouyou said smiling the most purest and sincere smile of all time.

 

—I... understand...— Said Hajime. He extended his hand to Hinata, saying goodbye.

 

The middle blocker accepted, and a handshake formed. They stayed like that a few seconds, then, both turned into their own directions.

 

•

•

•

 

Iwaizumi was just about to enter to the surgery room. He was sitting on a chair outside, and his turn was getting close.

 

As the last memory, he remembered all his moments. He had to say goodbye to them.

 

Confidence, inside and outside the court, friendship, one like no other. Standing back to back every time.

 

Good times.

 

 

—Iwaizumi Hajime— Said a voice, calling him.

 

The black haired guy stood up, walking towards the door, never turning back.

 

 

_Now, he would be free. Everything was over now._

 

 

•

 

_**Orange roses:** They are the mixture of friendship and love. If you give them to someone, normally that would mean:_

_“Love”, ”Friendship”... “Congratulations” and..._

_**“Thanks”** _

 

•

•

•

 

Hinata Shouyou, a great volleyball player, who played with the crows of Karasuno. Was now affronting his last breath.

 

Tough, he didn’t regret it. He knew this was his last day, so, he wanted to end right.

 

He was in front of Kageyama’s house. He left outside the door a bouquet of daisies and a letter, which only said:

 

_“Thanks for all. I really think you are amazing._

_I’ll never forget you”_

 

Hinata smiled, leaving the place. He went to his house. Yesterday he thanked all his teammates, but they didn’t know why. Now, today, he thanked his family.

 

Before Natsu could say anything, he went to his room, and waited the night.

 

The sky was just as beautiful as the day he decided to follow love. Stars and truly spectacular colors.

 

Shouyou closed his eyes, breathing in one last time. Those were the only sighs that didn’t hurt. He accepted everything, and this was the last trail.

 

With a very low voice, he put his heart in his last words. Ones that were as sincere as him. Ones forged with the most beautiful and loyal love.

 

 

_**“I loved you then, now, and I promise, forever”** _

 

 

Then Shouyou closed slowly his eyes, remaining in his bed. His last everything...

 

 

_**Just because of love.** _

 

 

•

 

_**Daisy:** The flower which associates with the most beautiful meanings. It represents:_

_“Innocence”, “Purity”, and mostly..._

_**“The most sincere and true love”** _

 

•

•

•

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
